Let Jupiter Cry
by McGwee
Summary: This story tell about Sheba when she first came to lalivero, How the monks and mikos and towns people warship that ground she walks on... "god child" Name she hates... then a person comes that could change that... better or worse, read and find out!


Me: I wish that someone would review this story! I tired of knowing that people read my stories but don't review!!! IF YOU READ, YOU REVIEW!!! THAT MY LAW!!! SO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!  
  
Ivan: ...GET TO THE POINT!!!  
  
Me: FINE DAMNIT!!! I have decided that I'm going to write a scary/sad story!!! I've done one Ivan story and I'm still doing a story about him so this story isn't about Ivan...  
  
Ivan: T.T  
  
Me: Suck it up! I don't want to write about Isaac, Garet and Mia because most people write about them aways...  
  
Isaac, Garet, and Mia: T.T  
  
Me: WUSSIES!!! I don't want to do a Felix, Jenna or Piers story because I'm not to fond of them so... The winner is Sheba!!!  
  
Felix, Jenna and Piers: T.T  
  
Sheba: I feel so danday! But so said that this story is going to scary/sad, right?! I don't like being scared or sad!!  
  
Ivan and Me: TOO BAD!!!  
  
Me: Ivan had his sad story, so now its your turn!  
  
Garet: Why are you doing one-shots about the Jupiter adepts?!  
  
Me: Because Jupiter adepts rule!!! With that said, let the story being!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
* Let Jupiter Cry *  
  
//* don't let me be alone any more... *// A young girl said crying in to her pillow. She didn't know anything... They had found her in some runes.   
  
Even though they clamed that she fell from the sky they thought it was weird that she wasn't hurt. In fact the only thing wrong with her was that she was out cold. She didn't have any bumps or anything like that, she was just out cold, like she was asleep.  
  
It had been a few days after they had found her, and in those few hours they had already made her like a god, and she didn't really like it. Nobody really saw her. She was six, and she wanted to be treated like she was six, not sixty. The kids weren't allowed to 'disturb' her, so they didn't go near her. The grown-ups were always bowing to her and waiting on her hand and foot. She wanted to have fun! To play with the other kids, not be a god or goddess in her case.  
  
" Mommy, I want to see the god child!" A little girl said. She heard this and thought maybe she'd have someone to play with today.  
  
"Sorry dear, But we mustn't disturb her, there's no telling what she might do if we bring you in to see her." The mothers voice said. She didn't want the little girl to leave. She put her head to the window and saw the two of them leaving. The little girl looked back and saw her. She waved and the little girl waved back.  
  
"Mommy look! She waved at me!" The little girl said pointing to her. The mother turned around and saw her. She looked at her and said, " That can't be her... they wouldn't let the god child near any windows... that must be a shrine maiden-in-training..." The mother said leading the little girl away.  
  
She didn't want to she the little girl go... she had thought that today she would be able to play with someone. But, as long as the grown-ups were around...  
  
She sat up, her pillow wet. It hurt to think about the days before... two days ago when the little girl wanted to play with her, four days ago when the towns folk decided that she was a god, six days ago when they found her... and before... But she couldn't remember before they found her, she didn't know were she was from or who she really was. But she wanted to know, that she did.  
  
"Lady Sheba..." A voice said from outside the door. The grown-ups had taken to calling her 'lady' Sheba. She didn't really like it, but they keep doing it anyways.  
  
" * sniff, sniff * come in..." Sheba said turning around so her back was to the door. A older shrine maiden came in holding a tray.  
  
"I've...brought you some food... I'll leave now." she said putting the tray down, bowing, and leaving. Sheba sighed, how was she going to make the people of the shrine to let her be her age.  
  
You'd think that they just listen her, wouldn't you? Well if you guessed yes, when you lose. They wouldn't really listen to what she really wanted. Everytime she asked to play with the other kids, they always said " Sheba... you are a god, these... unholy child are unworthy to be near you."  
  
//* I'm not a god...! I want to play with the others kid! I want to have friends and, I don't want to be a god any more!! *// Sheba thought to herself as she went to her room. Then she remembered the little girl and what her mother had said...  
  
" She can't be the god child, they wouldn't let her near any windows... she must be a shrine maiden-in-training..."  
  
Sheba knew what she had to do... She went to her closet and found her least rich oufit. It was a silk tee, a pair of silk shorts, and a silk cape thingy.  
  
"God... all this silk isn't going to make me look normal... I better not wear the cape thing... and I better put some holes and dirt in these things... that way at least I look like this was the only thing I had to wear... And my hair..." Sheba looked at her long curl-free hair. She found a pair of clippers and...  
  
SNIP!!  
  
She had cut a lot of her hair off, and badly... before her hair had when to her butt, but now it was badly cut around her shoulders. When she got the clippers and cut holes in the silk. She made sure to make the holes ripped and ragged, like they had gotten caught on thorns or some thing...  
  
She looked at herself now... she looked really poor! Well... at least no one would think that she was the god child! Shoot, at even a normal kid wears this kind of things...  
  
"Now to get out of here without being seen..." Sheba said leaving her room. She tip-toed down the hall, and saw the door to leave the shrine... But when she wonder why she hadn't run in to anyone yet... but then...  
  
"LADY SHEBA!!! WERE ARE YOU!!! LADY SHEBA!!!" A voice came from her room. Sheba jumped under a table when the door shot open and all the monks and mikos came in. They all ran to Sheba's room leaving the door open.  
  
" This is may chance... I better go now!" Sheba said getting out and running through the door. This was her first time outside the shrine, besides when they took her here. She didn't now were anything was, but she wasn't going to stand around and let them catch her. She ran down the stairs into town, but she didn't know that she was being watched...  
  
"Wow this is may first time in town!" Sheba said running in to town. People were looking at her, but not in the same way she was used to seeing them look. Then she heard a lady say, " Look at that poor little girl... Her family must not have any money... poor thing..." Sheba was happy that people thought she was poor. That was the point of putting holes in her outfit and giving herself a bad hair cut.  
  
Then she heard some kids say, " But, we need one more person to play! If we play now then it won't be fair!" Two girls were yelling at each other. They were play double dutch. There were three girls and they wanted to play doubles. "Hey,how about her!" Th girl that was siting down said when she saw Sheba looking at them. "But... she looks so poor... but then... we do need another person... HEY YOU!!!" The taller girl yelled. Sheba pointed to herself. "YEAH YOU!!! YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH US?!" Sheba nodded and ran up to them. "Wow you really look like you want to play... Do you know how?"  
  
"No... But I'm a fast learner! If you want I'll just turn to rope till I get used to it!" Sheba said to the three girls. "OK! You just turn the ropes like this!" The taller girl said as she and the shortest girl turned the rope to show Sheba the pattern. "OK! you try!" She taller girl said giving the ropes to Sheba. "...ok..." Sheba Turned the rope in the same pattern and it turned out that she was a fast learner. "Thats great! Just down that! Watch us as we jump and when it your turn, you try to do what we did!"  
  
"OK!" Sheba said picking up the ropes.  
  
"And... what your name?" the tallest girl said. "I'm Becka!" The tallest girl said pointing to herself.  
  
"I'm Maylin!" The shortest girl said doing a little turn.  
  
"And I'm Leana!" the girl that was sitting down said.  
  
"I'm Sheba..." Sheba said to the girls. They looked at her and Leana said " Isn't that the name of the god child?" She looked at the other girls.   
  
"But Leana... the god child wouldn't be dressed like that..." Maylin said pointing out that Sheba looked way to poor to be the god child.  
  
"Yeah your right... OK, lets play!" Leana said as her and Becka stood near the ropes. Sheba and Maylin picked up the ropes and they began playing double dutch.  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"Turn around!"  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"touch the ground!"  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"go up stairs!"  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"comb your hair!"  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"say good night!"  
  
"Teddy bear, Teddy bear..."  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
"No its 'turn off the lights'" Maylin said turning around and saw a lot of monsters were running into town. "Guys... I think that we should get out of here!!!" Maylin said as the four girl took off.  
  
"OK!!! Let hide at my place!!!" Becka said pointing to a house that was about 60 seconds away.   
  
"OK, but let hurry!" Sheba yelled as she took that lead. Turns out that Sheba was fastest one (Gee... did you need me to tell you that?...)  
  
"Wow, the girl can run!" Maylin said as Sheba was already to the door step.  
  
"Sheba, the door should be open!" Becka said. Sheba opened the door and held it open as the three other ran in.  
  
"Close it!" They yelled, and Sheba closed it. They looked out the window and saw the monsters run by. The four girl sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close!" Maylin said sitting on a stool.  
  
"Yeah... And we were having fun, too!" Beaka said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Yeah we were..." Sheba said also sitting down.  
  
"Sheba... how did you do that?" Leana asked.  
  
"What?" Sheba said back, confused.  
  
"How did you run that fast? It was like you could run faster then the wind!" Leana said jumping up.  
  
"Umm... I do a lot of running... getting food... saying away from bad people..." Sheba said hopeing that they bought it.  
  
"That right... your kinda poor... that would be why your in good shape." Leana sat back down. Sheba let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well... how about we just play a game inside while we wait for my sister to came home... She works that the shrine, a miko-in-training." Becka said and Sheba coughed.  
  
The three girls looked at Sheba. She didn't want to be caught. Then someone opened the door. One of the mikos at the shrine was standing in the door way.  
  
"Jasmine! What wrong?!" Becka yelled as she ran up to her sister.  
  
"Monsters... the god child is missing... what a day..." Jasmine said sitting down.  
  
"What?! The god child is missing?! That bad!" Maylin said sitting next to Jasmine.  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" Leana asked Jasmine, siting down in front of her. Sheba sat behind the chair. She didn't want Jasmine to see her, well not as the god child aways...  
  
"Well, one of the elder mikos went in to the god child and she wasn't there... all that was there was pieces of of silk and a lot of hair. The silk was cut out roughly and the hair was badly cut..." Jasmine said trailing off.  
  
"We'll help!" Maylin said jumping up. Jasmine laughed. "I don't think so... I know that your doing it so you can see her... Leave this to the monks and elder mikos, OK?... Well I'm going to bed...night..." Jasmine said, going up stairs.  
  
"Well thats just lovely... now that god child is gone... now what...!" Becka said yelling at no one.  
  
"Hmm... pices of silk and a lot of hair and was badly cut off..." Leana said.  
  
"Yeah so?!" Maylin said to Leana.  
  
"Well who do we know that as a bad hair cut and a silk shirt and shorts with holes in them?" Leana said looking at Sheba.  
  
"Sheba are you...?" Maylin said taking a step back from Sheba.  
  
"Yes... and I don't want to be! I want to be a normal little girl that has friends, and stuff!" Sheba yelled as she sat down.  
  
"... the god child..." The girl backed away. Then...  
  
"JASMINE!!! JASMINE!!! IT'S THE GOD CHILD!!!" Becka yelled at the top of her lungs. Sheba jumped and ran out the door. The people outside at heard Becka's yell and were yelling things and bowing when Sheba ran past them.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!! GOD CHILD!!! WE HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!!! YOUR HOLYNESS! LADY SHEBA!!!" The monks that just showed up yelled as they tried to follow Sheba, but she was too fast.  
  
Sheba ran in to the ruins outside of the town. She entered the ruins and ran down the stairs. The monks followed her. She saw a door and opened it, ran in, and closed it. Sheba leaned against the door as she heard the monks banging on the door. Sheba stood up and decided that she might as well look around while she could.  
  
She had been walking for a while when a voice came out from behind her...  
  
" Too bad they wont understand the needs of a six-year-old girl... but then again..." Sheba turned around. A guy was standing behind her. He had dark, dark black hair and dark black eyes. He was kida scary looking... OK, real scary looking.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Sheba yelled as she ran away... or as she tried to run away. He grabbed Sheba's arm.  
  
"What's your hurry?" he said in his deep, scary voice.  
  
"...Ah...who...are you?" Sheba said to the man.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you, my name is Yami... Your Sheba... right?" Yami asked Sheba, who nodded.  
  
"Well Sheba... What would you say if I told that you had powers that no one else could use... not least not here in Lalivero..." Yami said to Sheba while bending down so he could be at eye level.  
  
"I'd say that your crazy!!!" Sheba said trying to pull away. But he didn't let go and keep on holding on to her arm.  
  
"Well Sheba... You do have powers like that, and I'm not crazy... I sent those monsters into to flush you out... but... you didn't come to the ruins so I just had to hope that you ran here on your own free will... and you did..." Yami turned around and Sheba got mad.  
  
"YOU SENT THE MONSTERS?! THOSE THINGS COULD OF HURT SOMEBODY!!! THAT WAS REALLY MEAN OF YOU TO DO THAT!!!" Sheba throwed a rock at him, but he turned around a caught it. "Woah..."  
  
"Sheba... let me teach you how you use your powers...or course you'll need to help me out in return..." Yami bent down and looked back in to her eyes.  
  
"What is that?" Sheba asked.  
  
"Later... when the time comes... for now... just agree..." Yami held his hand out and Sheba took it. "Good girl... now lets start..."  
  
*~ Hours later at the shrine ~*  
  
"GET HER OUT OF THOSE RUINS!!! THE GOD CHILD AS BEEN THERE FOR FIVE HOURS ALREADY! WHAT COULD SHE BE DOING?!" The head monk yelled at the other monks and mikos. They bowed very low and left. "God child... why must you test us like this...?" The monk said turning around, going through the door on his left.  
  
"Hiiiit!" A voice said. The head monk turned around and Jasmine was standing there. "Sister Jasmine... I believe that it was your younger sister and her friends that found the god child?" He said sitting down again. "Yes..." Jasmine said sitting down and bowing.  
  
" Tell me... how did they find her... If we learn that then maybe we can figure out why she did this..." He said training off.  
  
"Well..." Jasmine said and she told him everything Becka had told her...  
  
~* Back to Sheba and Yami *~  
  
"Thats it, Sheba... You've got it...heh heh heh... " Yami said as Sheba performed what he had showed her. Sheba was happy that she had gotten it, but she couldn't help be get the Idea that Yami was up to something...  
  
"Sheba... Sheba... your ready." He said as he took her to the door. Sheba didn't undertand. "Ready for what?" Sheba asked. "Ready to show them that your not who they think you are... Sheba... They've confined you... keep you from what you need...But now... Sheba... You can show them that you can't be bound to their laws... You live by your own!" Yami said to Sheba.  
  
"But... I don't want to do that!!! I don't want to hurt anyone... I just want to have a friend or two... and I want to be able to go outside... walk the streets..." Sheba said but stopped when Yami's eyes started glowing a red color.  
  
"Sheba... we had a deal... I have showed you your powers... now use them to gain your freedom!" Yami said as he began to glow a red color.  
  
"If I have to hurt people to fulfill the deal, then I don't want to have a deal with you anymore!!" Sheba yelled as she jumped to side as Yami threw a fireball at her. The could feel the heat from it even though it and missed her by a mile. "Ahhh!" Sheba said as she landed on a rock.  
  
"Sheba," Yami said as Sheba got to her feet, " I don't want to kill you... your powers are great... But if you wouldn't listen to what I say, then so be it!" Yami threw a huge fireball at her. Sheba ran to the door. "Open! Open!" Sheba yelled as the door refused to open. "Come on!" Sheba yelled as the fireball was about to hit. The door opened then and Sheba ran threw. About five seconds later, the fireball had it the spot when Sheba was standing.  
  
"I have to get him away from the people!! But I have to go threw town... I go threw the most unused areas... I hope that he doesn't go on a mad killing spree..." Sheba said to herself as she ran to the town. She heard a BANG noise and she turned to see Yami following her. "Darn... But I've got to keep running!"  
  
Sheba ran as fast as she could. She was losing him intill...  
  
"LADY SHEBA!!! THERE YOU ARE! GOOD NOW COME WITH US BACK TO THE SHRINE!!!" She had ran by the monks and mikos that were going to the ruins to get her out. "I can't now... Someone bad is following-" Sheba started but a fireball flew from behind her and she jumped to the right to get out of the line of fire. "Darn!!" Sheba got to her feet and ran to town.  
  
"Were is she going!!! And were did that fireball come from...?" Almost a second later, Yami ran by them, his body inflamed.  
  
"Could that be it?!" A miko said looking that the blur and the fireball that was running away from them.  
  
"We've got to tell the head monk about this!!" One of the monks yelled as they all headed to the shrine to tell.  
  
*~ Back to Sheba and Yami ~*  
  
"YAMI!!! STOP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!!" Sheba yelled at Yami as he threw more fireballs at her. "Eeep!!" Sheba jumped down and barely missed it. "The town...!" Sheba saw that the last fireball and started a fire. Sheba got to her feet and ran faster then ever. "Not bad... but then... the wind doesn't have limits on speed." Yami decided that he was going to see what she would do next...  
  
"I've got to stop this fire...!" Sheba thought about what Yami had showed her and... "Here goes nothing...!" Sheba held her hand out. The people that were in the area were looking at her when...  
  
The winds had began to blow harder. The people saw that the wind were gathering in her hands... (note: the people can't see the glowing, just the wind... their not adepts, was Sheba)  
  
"Look! She really is the god child! She is Jupiter!!! Look on how the winds gather in her hands." The people were yelling thing intill the winds had gathered enough...  
  
"WHIRLWIND!!!"  
  
The winds blew with the force of a hurricane. The fire was put out by the winds. Yami smiled, he knew that Sheba was the one. Her power had grown fast in about six hours.  
  
"Sheba... Sheba... You really are a fast learner... Too bad that you wont do what I ask of you... Oh well... their are more Jupiter adepts in this world other then you... I'll find I of them... but... I can't let you live... so get ready to die!" Yami jumped off his hiding spot and pulled out a knive that Sheba hadn't seen before.  
  
"I wont let you hurt this town any more!" Sheba yelled. She began to focus her powers again and felt the winds gather in her hands. But this time the winds turned into...  
  
"RAY!!!"  
  
Bolts of lighting flew from her hand. Yami wasn't ready for this and took it head on.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Yami's yell filled the area. Take took everything out of him.  
  
"...Sheba... I...didn..'t think...th..at...your powers...could...gr..ow...that much...in..s..o...little...time..." Yami said. His hands glowed again. "With... the last...o..f...my...po..wer...I'll...bring...y...ou...t..o..he..ll..wi.. th..me!..." Huge Fireballs flew from his hands and Yami fell over and died.  
  
"Oh no!" Sheba was trapped, and the fireball didn't care. "Good bye..." Sheba closed her eyes when the fireball was about three feet from her. Moments passed and then she heard a clash "Huh?" Sheba opened her eyes.  
  
Vines, lots and lots of vines and came out of the earth and were blocking Sheba. She was confused, She couldn't use earth... so who did that? When the vines and flames went away she could see a person on a roof top... a girl... but wait... was she really there?  
  
Sheba had blinked, and she was gone...  
  
"...Huh?" That was all Sheba could say. Then she heard yells, cheers, coming from her left. She turned and saw everyone in town next to her. All the monks and mikos... all the little kids... all the grown-ups...everyone was there, cheering for her.  
  
"LADY SHEBA!!! YOU SAVED THE TOWN!!! LADY SHEBA!!!" The head monk ran up to her. "Lady Sheba! Even though you saved the town... none of this would have happened if you hadn't of left the temple in the first place... That man was a evil soul in a taken body... the temple is a holy ground, he never would of been able to enter the grounds in the first place! Now Lady Sheba, to make sure that that never happens again, you will aways be in your room, and may only leave with a monk or miko with you at all times! Now to the shrine!" He pointed at the hill were the shrine was.  
  
"But..." Sheba started to cry. She turned and ran to the shrine. The people stopped cheering and began to boo the head monk. "What? i'm only doing what I think is right..."  
  
"Head monk...I think that we need to have a talk..." A man stepped out of the crowd  
  
"Sir!" The head monk said.  
  
*~ At the shrine with Sheba ~*  
  
"Lady Sheba?" Jasmine said through the door.  
  
"LET ME BE!!" A voice yelled threw the door.  
  
"..As you wish..." Jasmine turned and walked away. "Lady Sheba... please be OK..."  
  
"Jasmine?" A little voice said from up the the hall.  
  
"Becka? What are you doing here?" Jasmine said when Becka ran into her arms.  
  
"Can I talk to Sheba?" She asked.  
  
"...Not now... shes crying and right now... We should let Jupiter cry..."  
  
"No... Let Sheba cry... Shes not the god child... shes not Jupiter... shes Sheba!" Becka yelled. She jumped out of Jasmine's arms and ran out of the temple.  
  
"Becka..."  
  
*~ Now to Sheba herself ~*  
  
"Why? They now that I can take care of myself now... Why can't be free to do the things that other girls my age do...why...?" Sheba cried into her pillow.  
  
She fell asleep like that...  
  
** Sheba... I will always watch over you... you will be free... count on it...count on me...!***  
  
Sheba woke up shortly after that.  
  
"I was asleep for about five minutes and... thats odd..." Sheba said when she turned and saw that the sun was up. "It was about midnight when I went to sleep... If only five minutes really passed... then how come the sun is up?" Sheba asked herself.  
  
"Lady Sheba...? Come out... I... We have something to tell you..." The head minks voice carried through the door.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sheba!" Maylins voice was there.  
  
"...Sheba?" Now that was Becka.  
  
"Sheba." And that was Leana.  
  
"...Coming..." Sheba opened the door and saw that all the monks and mikos were there. They were all smiling. Becka, Maylin, and Leana were there as well. And a man that Sheba didn't now was there...  
  
"Hello Sheba, I'm Faran, the leader of Lalivero." He said pointing to himself.  
  
"OK..." Sheba wondered why she needed to know this.  
  
"Sheba... daddy knows why you left the shrine!" Leana said hugging her dad.  
  
"Sheba..." The head monk started, " I didn't know or understand your needs as a little six-years-old girl. I now know that you did it because you were lonely... and well..."  
  
"Sheba, if you want, you can come live with us in the city." Faran finished for the head monk.  
  
"That means that you can play with the ofter kids in town, and play games and be like all the other kids." Maylin said, knowing that Sheba would ask if she could be free.  
  
"OK!!!" Sheba yelled as she jumped into Faran's arms.  
  
"Well! Lets go home!" Faran said, Leana and Sheba followed.  
  
They were walking when a voice only Sheba could hear said...  
  
"Sheba... I will always watch over you... you are free... you counted on it...now count on me...!"  
  
Sheba turned around, but didn't see anyone, then it hit her... someone was watching over her... And she trusted that person...  
  
"Sheba?" Leana said when her and Faran saw that Sheba had stoped walking.  
  
"Nothing! Lets go!" Sheba said as the three of them went home.  
  
***************************  
  
" It doesn't matter who you are... everyone needs someone next to them... a parent... a friend... a lover... others make life worth the wait... But, to hide a person away because of what they can do... or what they did, isn't your right, but their's... Never let Jupiter cry..."  
  
--Me  
  
****************************  
  
Enjoy! Tie-ins when Sheba and the others meet with Ivan in Golden Sorrow!!  
  
Sheba: Two Thumbs up!  
  
Ivan: ditto!  
  
Review, people! 


End file.
